1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a paper transferring device for an image forming apparatus supplying a driving force to transfer paper and simultaneously guiding the transfer of the paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a general image forming apparatus 100 such as a laser printer and a photocopier, for printing a predetermined image on paper supplied from the outside/inside, includes a paper feeding device 110, a developing device 130, and a paper transferring device 140.
The paper transferring device 140 is to supply a driving force to transfer paper picked-up from the paper feeding device 110 to a photosensitive drum 135 of the developing device 130 and simultaneously guide the transferring of the paper along a predetermined path. The paper transferring device 140 includes a plurality of guide members 143 and 145 forming a paper transferring path 141 and paper transferring means disposed on the paper transferring path 141. The paper transferring means generally uses a plurality of rollers rotatably disposed on the paper transferring path 141. By way of an example, FIG. 1 shows the image forming apparatus 100 having the paper transferring means that includes a feeding roller 147 disposed at a side of the paper transferring path 141 adjacent to the photosensitive drum 135 to transfer the paper to the photosensitive drum 135 and at least one transferring roller 148 for transferring the paper picked-up from the paper feeding device 110 to the feeding roller 147.
However, a skew occasionally occurs in the conventional paper transferring device 140 as constructed above. That is, when the paper P passes through the paper transferring path 141 formed in a curved shape, the paper P advances into the feeding roller 147 with its leading edge being in an oblique relationship with respect to a rotation axis 147A of the feeding roller 147, instead of being parallel. Thus, the paper P is skewed as one side of the leading edge of the paper P enters the feeding roller 147 ahead of the other side of the leading edge.
Accordingly, as the paper P enters the photosensitive drum 135, the paper is skewed, and thus a skew occurs in the image printed on the paper.
A conventional method to solve the above problem is to provide a clutch (not shown) for regulating the rotation of the feeding roller 147, or a paper leading edge aligning device (not shown), such as a shutter member (not shown), for selectively opening and closing the paper transferring path 141. However, as such constituting members are added, this conventional method has disadvantages of increased fabrication costs, a complicated structure, and an increased manufacturing time.